Why him?
by LostRevelations77
Summary: Changed my title from the one inside....When Brass calls Grissom to come down to a bank because there are robbers in it and taking a hostage, Grissom wonders why. He tries to call Greg, but he won't answer. He figures that he will have to have a talk with


Summary: There is a crime scene that is still going on inside a bank. Brass called Grissom to it, but wouldn't say why. Grissom keeps trying to get a hold of Greg on the way there so that he can come and help with the situation, and search for fresh evidence. Why won't Greg answer his cell? read and find out...

My second story... sure I'm not done with my frist one but I will get done with it soon. At least one more chapter on that one!

Going Down... by: Nikki 77777

Long oneshot! sorry but I didn't feel like thinking up differtent chapter names for this one, so it'll be long! Get ready cuz here it comes!

Ps. sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm not used to not having a spell check. I will try hard though to keep errors at a minimum! ENJOY!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was almost time for his shift, Greg was just getting out to his car to start his way to work. He was leaving a little earlier than normal so that he would be able to stop at the bank to get some money. It was a peacful ride there. When he got to the bank, he got out of his car and went inside. Once inside he waited in the line to the teller. Five minutes, ten, fifteen. Finally, it was his turn. There was only about three other people in the bank at this point, not counting the tellers of course. All together there was eight.

"Hello sir. Will you be withdrawing or putting money in today?" the friendly bank teller, a young woman of about 25, asked.

"Um, withdrawing."

"Okay. Name and card?"

"Greg Sanders," he stated handing the girl his bank card.

"How much?"

"Two-hundred dollars please."

The teller took the money from the drawer, locked it back up, and handed Greg his money.

"Thanks."

As he was walking towards the door, two men had burst through them wearing ski masks. They both took out guns and shot them up in the air. The people in the room around Greg screamed.

"This is a stick-up! WE want your money NOW!" The first man yelled as the other walked up to the teller Greg had just been at. He shoved a bag at her and told her to fill it up. "We know that the police are gonna be here in a few minutes, so one of you lucky people gets to be our hostage."

The sound of sirens was heared nearing the scene.

At this the man walked around the bank looking at the poeple. "Not a teller... hmmmmm... desicions, desicions. Let's make this quick." It was at this point that Greg's cellphone started to ring. The man turned to him. "YOU!" he snapped. "What's your name?"

"Ummm...," Greg said trying to decide if he should tell this man.

"I asked you a question!"

"Greg Sanders."

"What a nice name. What's your job?

"I'm a ..."

"Come on boy tell us!"

"A um...Crime Scene Investigator."

"A CSI huh? Well that will make two scores to settle at one time." At this Greg just stared. "Yeah. You CSIs put me away for some time. Because of you, I lost my wife, my kid, and pretty much my whole life. I wanted to settle the score up with some guy named... umm... Gruesome?"

"Grissom," Greg corrected not even thinking.

"What? You one of his little CSIs? All the better for me."

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940414243444546474849505152535455565758596061

Grissom was driving in his Tahoe to work. It was so calm as the sun was starting to set. He had just pulled in when his cellphone started to ring.

"Grissom."

"Griss, it's Brass. There is a hold-up at the big bank down here at the strip. I think you should come down here right away."

"Okay. Why though."

"Just get here as quick as possible."

At that, Grissom backed up and drove off on his way to the bank. He wanted Greg to come and help him with this one. It would be good practice for the CSI newbie. He picked up his cell and dialed Greg's number. when he got no answer, Grissom got a little frusterated. Greg should be at work by now anyways, so he should pick it up. He made a mental note to have a talk with his CSI later. For now, he had to get to the scene.

When he arrived, Brass went up to his car. He looked kind of pale.

"What is it?" Grissom asked him.

"There is a hostage situation. It seems that he's going to use someone as a shield."

"Well, why did you call me down here so suddenly?"

"We have reason to believe that umm... one of your guys is in there. I recognize the car from the parking lot, but I don't know who it belongs to."

45454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

The second man was yelling at the teller to go faster, and was holding the gun to her head as motivation. Once all the money was emptied out he took the bag and walked back to his partner. "Okay boss, I got all the loot from the bank."

"And I have our shield AND our revenge. Come on kid." The first man grabbed Greg by the collar and Dragged him to the door. "Just for affect..." He took his gun and whacked Greg in the head. Greg could feel warm blood start to trickle from his forehead and he started to feel a little dizzy. Man #1 then took his arms behind his back and pointed the gun at ready. At the side of Greg's head. Both men then headed towards the doors.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Which car?" Grissom asked.

Brass brought him up to have a clear view of the space that was infront of the door. The car was a red BMW and the license plate read "GS7177". Grissom reccognized the number instantly. "That's..." If almost on cue, the bank doors flew open. Two men came out. The one in the front held the form of a young man. One that Grissom knew. It was Greg. He had a deep gash on his forehead. The man holding him noticed Grissom and yelled out, "I HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE CSI GRISSOM! SAVE HIM IF YOU CAN, BUT IF JUST ONE OF YOU EVEN AS SO MUCH AS TAKE YOUR GUNS OUT, I SHOOT HIM!"

Grissom looked at the man. Did he know him? Greg saw Grissom and pleaded with his eyes. Grissom hated himself for not being able to help him. Greg seemed so scared with theese two men. It broke his heart.

Greg was dragged to a black van off to the side. it had previously been surrounded by police, but once they saw that there was a hostage situation, they had backed off. The men opened the back of the van and threw Greg inside. Still holding the gun up towards him. The second man got in too and presumebly started to tie him up with something.

"Don't worry Grissom... You will get a call from me and my... assosciate sometime tonight telling you exactly what we want!"

At this the doors closed and the man ran into the driver's seat.  
"And DON'T try and fallow this van! OR you'll never see your poor lil' CSI again!"

It was then that the van started up and drove off down the street and took a sharp corner, leaving the strip. Grissom wanted nothing more than to run after them and help Greg. There was no telling what those people would do to him, and this was all his fault! Well not exactly, but Grissom felt like it was.

12345678912345678912345678923456789234567892345678912345678923456789123456789123456789123456789234567892345678923

Greg could feel the van going over bump after bump. His head felt so sore and he couldn't see. _Blindfolded,_ he thought. _Greg, how do you _

_get yourself into these things!_

It seemed like hours before the van stopped. He just layed there on the ground as the front doors opened and the men got out. It was just a seccond before the back doors opened and a pair of rough hands grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out onto the ground. he was all but dragged into some place. _Probably a ware-house,_ Greg thought to himself once again.

He was thrown to the ground with a loud thump. "So... what shall we do with our little guest?" The first guy who had chose him asked.

"I don't know... maybe... you know."

"Let's wait a bit before that. Why don't we remove his blind fold first." Greg's blind fold was taken off of his face and he could see the masked faces of his captives. "Now, would you like to see our faces Greg?" He wasn't sure what to say.

"If I say yes would you need to kill me once I did?"

"That depends. You gonna go tellin' everybody what we look like? If you are then we will show you, but kill you if we decided to ever give you back or if your little CSI friends tried to get you back they would find you durring your last breaths. Don't worry we don't want to kill you unless that will help to get back at Grissom more." At this answer Greg was shocked. the man went to remove his mask and Greg closed his eyes. "Go ahead, Greg, look at my face." He didn't move to open his eyes. "I said LOOK AT ME!" This man abviously had a very short temper. When Greg still didn't look up he smacked him in the head with the butt of the gun. Slowly, Greg looked up. This man had high cheek bones, sunken, piercing eyes, dark hair, and had pale skin, so pail that it seemed alomost ghost like.

"Now. Was that so hard to do? " Greg just stared. "No? I didn't tink so. How's about we have a little fun, huh?" He grabbed Greg up and dragged him to a different room. "I'll be right back." With his final words, he slammed the door shut and the room turned pitch black. There was not a window on any wall in the room. All Greg wanted now was to go home.

It was about ten minutes until the door opened back up again. The same man entered again, fallowed by the second man still wearing his mask for some reason. "Okay Greg. Time for some fun. You ready? Cuz here it comes..." The man took out a nail gun. Greg Tried to back away, but it was hard to because of the ropes that were still tying his arms together. The man closed in on him slowly until Greg was backed into a corner.

"A mouse stuck in a trap. Come here and hold him down, will ya'!" The other man that had been unmoving in the door way came to life and ran over to grab Greg and hold him to the ground. Greg was helpless against this man who was more than twice his size. All he could do was lay there and wait for the nial gun to be shot at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grissom was starting to get irratable. The man who took Greg still hadn't called. He had sent Sara and Nick to go over the bank and search for any evidence leading to who took him. He was deep in thought when Catherine had walked into his office. He didn't even so much as aknowlege Cath.

"So what's this I hear about Greg being "kidnapped"?" she laughed. "Someone told me that they were told by someone that Greg had been taken." Grissom just sat there not looking up. "That isn't true is it? It can't be. Grissom? Tell me it didn't happen. That it was just a rumor started by Hodges."

"No Catherine. It really happened, and I was there to witness it. The man holding the gun to Greg's head, the fear in Greg's eyes...," Grissom trailed off. "I could of helped him. If I had done something, anything..."

"Griss, this isn't your fault."

"Yeah well, you can say that, but it still feels like it is. And now I can just wait here for those men to call with what they want!" Grissom's voice rose a little. "It has been three hours. Nick and Sara haven't come back from the scene yet with any evidence and I don't even know where Warrick is..." As if he heard Grissom, Warrick entered the room with a big smile on his face.

"Guess who just solved his case!" he announced.

"Guess who just became a hostage!" Grissom roared at him. "I called you and you wouldn't answer. We needed you working a more important case."

"Yeah well I thought that no case was more important than the next no matter how small..."

"NOT WHEN IT HAS TO DO WITH ONE OF YOUR FELLOW CSIs WARRICK!"

"Jeez. Back off... What did you just say?"

"Greg has been kidnapped for more than ," he looked at his watch, "three hours now! and I needed you to work the scene with Sara and Nick."

"God..." Warrick whispered. "How was he-"

"By a pair of bank robbers that were looking for a hostage, then they found out that he was a night shift CSI under my supervision, and they wanted revenge on me for some reason, so now he is not just a hostage, but is in danger because of something I did."

"Shoot! I shoulda been there."

"There's nothing you could have done any way. The man behind this threatened to shoot Greg if anyone so much as moved."

"Still..." Nick and Sara came bursting through the doors.

"We found an unidentified fingerprint! It could belong to one of those creeps!" Nick announced proudly.

"We are gonna go run it through AFIS now," Sara stated.

"Okay then, hurry up. I wanna catch these guys quick," Grissom told them.

Right before the two went to walk out from the office, Grissom's phone started to ring.

"Go get Archie," he told Warrick. Warrick ran from the room. Grissom picked up the phone after two rings. "Grissom."

_"Awww, Mr. Grissom. And how are we?"_

"Fine. Now what is it that you want?"

_"Yes what I want...hmmmmm... first of all, I think that Greg is wishing that he never went into the bank today... he might feel a little hmmm how do I say this nailed down at the momment..."_

"What did you do to him?" Warrick came rushing back in with Archie at his heels. He began to hook the phone up to a recorder and tracer.

_"Don't worry. He only expirienced the pain that a nail gun can bring frist hand. Nothing too serious. Just a couple of nails to the stomach, arms, and legs. They should pull out easily enough."_

"You've got to be kidding me. You didn't really do that did you. That's barberric!"

_"Do I sound like someone who is kidding mister Grissom? I think lil' Greggy here can bouch for me. I DON'T kid around about stuff like this. Back to the matter at hand. You unjustly put me away for twenty years! I didn't even touch that girl! You ruined my entire life! Now to get back at you, I am ruining your little CSI's life. Knowing that you will feel much pain for what happens to him is pleasing. Plus, he IS pretty cute himslef. _(Greg, sitting against the wall trying to breath, almost scream when he heard this man say that. That meant that the thing that Greg feared the most might happen to him before this nightmare was over and done with)

"If you so much as touch him the wrong way I'll..."

_"What? It's a little late for threats, don't you think? I am in control, I have Greg, and I WILL do whatever I want with him unless you do as I say! You hear me! But in the meantime I will have my... fun."_

Archie held up three fingers. Three more minutes and they would have the exact location. "Well, what do you want?" Grissom spat.

_"Twenty-five million. In one week or else."_

"Fine... Could I umm..."

_"Talk to Greg?"_

"Yes."

_"Sure. He aint gonna say anything... Here. Take the phone. Someone wants to talk to you... Well say hi Greg!"_

_"He-hello?"_

"Greg! It's Grissom."

"_Griss... I'm s-scared. I feel so weak. I have lost a lot of blood from the nails. I wanna just di-"_

"NO you don't, Greg. Don't think like that. We will save you. Everyone on night shift is helping."

_"But, I don't want him to- to... you know," Greg whispred._

"He better not even so much as try, or I'll kill him myself."

_"Awwww how sweet Griss. Giving him hope, are we? Don't worry I'll take good care of him. You should be getting some pictures of him soon anyways. Remember. One week." _ Click. Beeeeeeeeeeep.

Grissom looked up. "Did we get it?"

"We needed ten more seconds. Sorry Grissom. I can tell you that he is still in Nevada though. Out in one of the desserts," Archie told him.

"Shoot," Warrick said. "We were so close."

"We will find him. I know it," Nick stated. "I don't want him to go through what I did when I was put in that box underground. He's too young." Nick shivered.

"What did he do to Greg already? You sounded pretty mad," Catherine asked Grissom.

"He said he would send us picture, so then we'll be able to _see_ what he did, but he said something about a nail gun. He told me that he put some nails into Greg's stomach, arms, and legs. When Greg spoke to me he sunded and said that he felt pretty weak, that he had lost a lot of blood."

"Mr. Grissom?" A young lab-tech walked into the room holding a packege in gloved hands. "This came for you. It has RE: GREG SANDERS on it."

"Thank you, Alex." The tech nodded, placed it on the desk, and walked out. Grissom put a pair of gloves on from his pocket. He picked up the thick envelope and opened it. Out fell some polaroid pictures. He picked up one and looked at it. Everybody else grabbed a pair of gloves from a cabnet in the corner of Grissom's office. Each picked up a picture from the pile that was left on the desk. They were all of Greg. He was on the floor in all of them. The only difference was that in one he didn't have any nails in him. The look of fear in his eyes was heartbreaking though. He was staring at something with his mouth gaping and eyes wide. The others were a different story. Some was just a few nails and others were nails on all the spots the guy had said he had shot Greg with the nail gun. There was blood everywhere. It was terrible to look at.

"Go check these photos for prints Cath and Warrick. Nick, Sara, you guys go check AFIS for that print. If there are prints on the photos, match them against the one that Nick and Sara found."

The CSIs left the room to do thier tasks.

11111111111222222222222222223333333333344444444444445555555555555666666666667777777777778888888888888999999999999

Greg was alone once again. He was thankful for that too. He wanted so much to be able to go home and take a shower and go to sleep. He didn't want to sleep here. Not when those men could come in and surprise him at any given time. He wanted to forget what that disgusting man had said to Grissom. He didn't even want to know what that meant this guy was going to do to him. It felt like hours of waiting . Just sitting and waiting for something to happen. Someone to come into his little prison. Sitting in the dark, alone with no one to keep him company.

Alone. He hated that feeling, but he would rather feel alone instead of having the company of one or two of those men. So alone he sat, dreading what would happen next and when it would happen.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Grissom ran to see if the others had had any progress. Nick was just coming out of a room to tell Grissom that he had gotten a hit when Grissom came walking up to the door.

"Griss! I got a hit. It's a man named Bruce Williams. He was put away twenty years ago by night shift for the murder of a girl named Alicia Ramery, age 21. He claims that he was innocent and was let out three months ago for good behavior, and signs of actual sanity."

"I remember that. I was just starting out. That was my first case I worked. Okay. Good job. I'm gonna go and see how Warrick and Catherine are working out." He left and started walking down the hall to the room that the two of his CSIs were searching for prints. "Any luck?" He questiomed them.

"There are a lot of prints, but when we checked them, they were all Greg's. Sorry."

"That's okay Cath. Nick and Sara got a hit on their print. It was a man named Bruce Williams. My first case was about him murdering a girl. He was put away for twenty years, let out three months ago."

"Okay so there's victim, suspect, crime scene, and motive. The only thing we're missing IS the suspect's location."

"I know, but he is somewhere in the dessert. We know that."

"Yeah. All we need to do is find him," Warrick said.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"So we are gonna do it now, right?"

"No. I am."

The voices were getting closer. Greg was fearing to find out what it was that they were talking about.

"Fine. I still gonna tape it?"

"Yes."

Closer. Closer. Greg's heart started beating too fast for comfort. He thought that it was going to fail. His breathing started to quicken too, and that did not help one bit. He thought he was going to die, but suddenly the door opened wide.

"And how is our little friend doing?"

"Fine," Greg said in a low voice.

"Good. It's now fun time. Try not to scream too much..."

This messed up guy started to advance on Greg. He backed into a corner and just sat there staring at this crazy man with wide eyes. _Why me?_ Greg asked himself. _Why do I deserve this?_ He noticed the man video taping in the doorway._Oh God. Is this gonna be sent to Grissom? I don't want them to see this... I don't want to be treated differently..._ Greg's thoughts were broken as the first man had finally reached him and made a grab for him. Greg Screamed for help as loud as he could and begged throughout the whole time, but nothing helped. This lunatic liked it.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Grissom sat, once again, in his office with his head down in his hands. _ Why is this so hard? We should have found him by now. If we can't then we are gonna have to get that twenty-five mill. _Grissom thought to himself.

His thoughts were broken, though, when the phone rang. _Is it them?_ He called for Nick, in the other room, to get Archie quickly, then he picked up.

"Grissom."

_"Hello again."_

"You better not have touched him..."

_"Whoa don't worry."_

"So you haven't?" Grissom asked hopefully.

_"Now I didn't say that. Yes I did. Don't worry though. He's still alive."_

"I said that you better not touch him-"

Archie entered the room and set up.

_"I know, I know. Trying to protect your little Greggy from the harms that I can inflict. Both physically and mentally."_

"What did you do!"

_"Ask him yourself. BUT I must warn you, he aint too talkative any more. Not that he was anyway around me... take the phone."_

_"..."_

There was only silence. "Greg? Are you there?"

_"..."_

"Greg? Answer me. It's all right. It's Grissom. Come on Greg. Talk," Grissom pleaded.

_"... Th-they're sending you a...a t-tape of it..."_

"Of what? Greg? What did they do? It's okay Greg."

_"NO it's NOT okay. That's-- that's the p-problem!" _Greg started to breathe fast again. _" I want to get away from h-here Griss."_

"Don't worry, Greg. We're gonna find you. Just keep faith. Now what is the tape that they are sending?"

_"... I-I don't wa--wanna talk about it."_

"Greg? Did they-

_"I don't wanna talk a-about it..." _There was a smack and a whimper heard on the other line.

"Greg? Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

_"Greg is asleep now. I'll have him get back to you. Good-bye." _Click. Beeeeeeeeeep.

"Grissom," Archie said. Grissom turned around to see Archie with a smile on his face. "We got it."

Sara walked in, "Got what?"

"I know where Greg is," Archie told him.

"Where?" Nick questioned.

"He is at a warehouse in the middle of the dessert. It's about ten miles out from the town. The number of it is 65713."

Catherine walked into the room with Warrick to see everyone smiling. "What?"

"Get to the Tahoes. We know where he is." Grissom filled her in.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678902345678902345678901234567890123456789012345

Greg was lying in the corner of the room crying silent tears. He sobbed out sometimes, but tried as hard as he could to keep them quiet. The two men were still outside the door. They had stayed there talking since after the call. After fifteen more minutes, the door opened again, and the worst man entered. The real thing that scared him was that this guy was holding a knife in his hand.

"I know it's only been three out of the seven days, but,"_ only three days! ONLY! It seemed like an eternity!_, "I think that it is time I got rid of you. My friend out there is too soft to, so I have to. I think that I will enjoy your death. I will cut you in varios places and let you bleed out. A slow and painful death." _Oh God, please let Griss and the others find me!_

The crazy one advanced on him, but the door flew open. The second man came in and said, "I don't think you should kill the kid! What did he ever do to you! He's only, what, in his late twenties!"

"Shut up! NO ONE ASKED YOU!" The first man jumped up and ran at the "soft one". Greg watched in horror as he stabbed his own partner. The nice one dropped to the ground and died in minutes. Then It was Greg's turn. The man turned to Greg and stabbed him. Once in the left arm, once in the right directly to the left of the main vien on each wrist, then once on each leg, and twice on the stomach and once just below where his neck started. If he thought the nails were painfull, this was at least ten time more painful and slower. The life started to drain away from him. Time was running out...

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

They were nearing the warehouse. Anticipation was building. Finally they pulled into where the driveway to it was. They all got out of the Tahoes and ran inside with the cops in the lead. Frantically, they started searching the rooms with guns at the ready. The sirens to an ambulance could be heard pulling up behind them.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Foot steps were heard closing in on the room that Greg and the man were in. "Bruce Williams! We know you're in here, so come out with your hands up!"

_Was that Brass? _Greg tried to lift his head up off the floor. He could feel the poudle of blood forming underneath him. Greg dropped his head reluctantly. He hoped that he wasn't going mad in his last minutes before death. He thought he was until this Bruce, he guessed that was the man they were talking about, grabbed his gun and ran up to him. Greg started to hyperventalate by this point in time. His lungs were becoming constricted and his heart was starting to beat faster and faster, threatening to fail. Was it just him, or was it getting colder? His body started to shiver uncontrolably.

The door slammed open with a bang. Brass held a gun up towards Bruce.

"Don't make me shoot you!"

"Shoot me! SHOOT ME! I'll SHOOT him before you shooot ME!"

"Bruce don't! Just drop the gun and step away from Greg!"

"I'm going to jail no matter what! So what is there to loose?"

"A young man's life!"

Bruce looked down at Greg and saw him struggling to breathe and shivering. He stared at him for two seconds and then dropped his gun and fell to the ground. Brass ran in and cuffed him.

"WHAT? DO WE NEED TO PAY THE MEDICS TO COME IN HERE OR WHAT!"

The first ones to run in were his friends. Greg was loosing conciousness. Grissom crouched down next to him.

"Come on. Stay with us Greg. Don't die on us now."

Greg opened his eyes just a little bit. He was able to see the medics rush in, and was able to stay awake until he was put on the gurney. After that, everything went black.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Grissom went back to the lab and awaited for Greg to be done with his surgery.

"Mr. Grissom, I know that Greg has been found and the guy has been arrested, but this just came in the mail for you. It is about Greg again from that Bruce Williams guy."

"Thank you." Grissom took it. It was a package this time. He opened it and found a tape inside. On it the tape said "FUN WITH GREG". Nick, Sara, Catherine and Warrick all saw Grissom walk past the break room heading towards Archies room. Curios at the fact that he was holding a tape, they all fallowed him.

"What's up Griss?" Nick questioned.

"This just arrived. It's something about Greg."

"We're coming to watch it too."

"It might be something that Greg doesn't want anyone to see though."

"He won't be embarressed. I mean what could it be?"

"Fine, but not a word to Greg that you saw it." They all walked to find Archie. "Archie? Can you pop this in so we can watch it?"

"Yeah. Sure." Archie took the tape from Grissom and put it in.

Instantly up on the screen you could see Greg backing up into a corner with his arms tied behind his back. Fear was visible in every part of his body. The camera went from Greg to Bruce closing in on him. When Bruce had reached Greg, they weren't ready for what happened next.

Bruce got down and started to remove Greg's shirt. Greg cringed at his touch, and yelled for someone to help him. Bruce just smiled evily.

What happened next made Sara turn around and puke. Greg screamed and pleaded but nothing stopped Bruce. Greg finally just gave up struggling after almost twenty minutes, and just cried. He seemed so helpless. And then it was over. Greg still lay in the corner shaking uncontrolably. Tears were still in his eyes. Bruce put Greg's pants back on him and Greg was stiff and whimpered the whole time.

"Oh my God..." Catherine was the only one to speak. "He ... I can't believe... Greg was... Oh God!"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

All the graveyard shift CSIs waited in the waiting room at the hospital. It had now been three hours since Greg had been put into surgery. A nurse came out and looked around.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"That's me."

"Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He stood up and fallowed the nurse into a little room.

"I wanted to let you know that Greg pulled through the surgery, and is now in a room recovering. I would suggest that no one go and see him for too long because he might become shakey and might go into shock and start to see things that had happened to him. The sad thing is that he was raped. We have checked for any diseases that he might have recieved, but he has none. Lucky for him."

"Okay, but when can we see him?"

"If you want, I can bring three of you in now."

"Okay I'll go and Nick and Catherine can come." Grissom walked out of the room. "Nick, Catherine, you are coming with me to see Greg."

As they walked down the hallway, Grissom told them what the nurse told him. "And don't mention what happened to him."

They reached Greg's room and entered. Greg was staring at the wall in front of him. When he heard the noise coming from the door, he freaked. He turned all stiff and started to breathe fast. His eyes squeezed shut.

"Please don't hurt me again... I'm sorry! Please!" Greg started at a whisper and rose to a yell. He threw his arms up around his head and started to rock back and forth. His heart beat shown on the monitor was starting to beat rapidly.

The nurse yelled out into the hallway, "We need help in here! The patient is going into shock!" Doctors rushed into the room and started to put something into Greg. He tried to thrash around and get the doctors off of him, but it didn't work. As the morphine was put into him, Greg started to calm down. They continued to put it into him, though, until he drifted into an unatural sleep.

Grissom, Nick, and Catherine looked at him in disbeliefe.

"Okay. He'll be out for only a short period of time. If you want you can just wait in here."

"Sure," Grissom said.

They all took seats in various chairs in the room. They sat in silence for ten minutes until Nick said, "Jeez. Why did that have to happen to Greg?"

"Because he was a night shift CSI under my supervision and this guy had a grudge building up against me for twenty years." Silence overcame the room again. They sat once again for at least fifteen more minutes. Greg started to shift around in the hospital bed. His eyes started to slit open and he sat up.

He put his hand up to his head and looked around the room. When he noticed the three sitting in chairs, he asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Greggo," Nick said.

"Oh." Greg lowered his eyes. "You- you umm... didn't watch that umm tape d-did you?" Greg asked obviously embarressed.

"Umm..."

"Yes, Greg. We did, but that doesn't mean that we are gonna treat you any differently. We all want you to know that. You're still Greg," Catherine announced. Greg didn't answer. He just kept his eyes down.

12312312312312312312323123123123123131231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231

Greg had been in the hospital for about a week now. His paranoia had pretty much gone away. All he wanted was to be able to go back to his apartment and sleep there, but he was still too afraid to, no matter how much he wanted. He was being released that day. What had happned really creeped him out. He still felt like Bruce Williams was on him. He wanted that feeling to be gone. He knew that he was in jail, but he was still afraid that he would try and get into Greg's house.

He had only gone into shock twice since the first time when Grissom, Nick and Cath were coming in his room. His friends visited him as much as possible.

By the time he was released, Greg thought he was ready. That was until he got droped off at home by Nick, and was then left alone. Greg tried to go to sleep, but found that his dreams were being honted by the events of the past. He kept seeing Bruce's face. He kept hearing noises comeing from different rooms, and was too afraid to go in those rooms, so eventually, he just stayed in his bedroom. His phone started to ring and he jumped. Greg waited until the answering machine picked up the call.

'Hi! You've reached Greg Sanders' appartment. I'm not able to get to the phone right now, but leave a message with your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a nice day... or night... beeeeep.'

"Hello Sanders." Was that him... "Guess what! I get a call everyday. I just wanted to let you know that when I get out of here... I'm comin' after you. That's right, Greg, I know where you live. I can keep calling you when ever I want. I still think about you. That was so much fun. Don't you think. Hahahaha!" Greg started to freak out. He was shaking from head to toe by now. "Greg? Answer your phone! I know you're there. I just wanna talk with you! And see you, and ..." Greg listened to him talk away. He was beginning to go into shock again.

He yelled at him to leave him alone, but Bruce wouldn't stop. He kept talking, and telling everything that happened in so much detail, that Greg couldn't take it. It was just as bad as reliving what had happened.

When it had finally stopped, Greg was sobbing, curled up in a ball. He closed his eyes tight and started to scream for help. His phone rang again and again and again. This time there was no message left.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Come on Greg. Answer the damn phone!" Nick was trying to reach Greg. Him and Grissom were worried because they had called two times from HQ, but to no avail, so they were taking a ride over to check on him. They soon pulled up into the apartment complex that Greg lived at. They got out of the Tahoe and went inside.

They reached the room and Nick called out, "Greg! Greggo! You here?"

Greg could here someone in his living room. He heard someone calling him. "No! No! Please just leave me alone!" He whispered. He could feel the hands touching him, feel the breath coming into contact with his skin, and he wanted it to stop. Greg kept hearing Bruces voice in his head. Laughing at him.

"Greg?" Grissom called. "Greg answer us!" They could hear something in Greg's bedroom, so they walked in to find Greg curled up and shaking.

"Greggo. What's wrong? Don't worry. It's only me and Grissom."

Greg looked up and said, "P-please, keep him away from me."

"Greg. He's in jail. Bruce can't get any contact with you," Grissom told him.

"No. H-he called h-here from jail. He l-left me a... a message. He told me that he would keep calling. Please. Make him stop."

"What do you mean he called you? How-," Greg cut Nick off.

"C-check my message machine. He left a message. He wouldn't... wouldn't stop. He kept telling me what he did. He told me how... how much he en-enjoyed it." Grissom walked over to the machine and saw the red light blinking. Curiously, he pressed play, not even think about what reaction Greg would have.

At the sound of Bruce's voice again, Greg Started to shake even worse and he cringed. The yelling started up once again. He cried for it to stop, and that he was sorry. He didn't want him to come near him.

"GRISSOM! Shut that thing off!" Grissom turned to see the state that Greg was in and immidiately pressed stop.

"I'm sorry Greg. I forgot-"

"You forgot what that man did to him! Griss! Greg was in shock before we came here because of that message! You don't go and turn it back on to listen to it!"

"I know. I didn't mean to. Curiosity got the better of me." Nick went over to Greg and tried to calm him down.

"Greg. G., we will call the jail and find out how the hell that man got your number, and then we will make sure that he can't call you again. We will even change your number if we have to. Just calm down. He can't get you from jail.

Greg slowly calmed down. Once everything seemed fine (about three hours later) Grissom and Nick left back for work.

Greg returned to work in one week.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Everything was fine after that. There were no more calls. Greg eventually went back to as close as normal as someone could be after an expirience like that. He went to some counciling to get over what had happened to him in those horrible three days. He still had the occasional nightmare, but he could deal with it more in knowing that he still had friends that he could count on to be there for him.

**The end**

Hope you liked it. I worked for three days on this! Over my christmas vacation. Once again, sorry for any misspellings. Please review! -

Nikik77777


End file.
